Among the Jellyfish
by awesome-armin
Summary: Gerita AU: Feliciano and Ludwig where best friends as kids, bonding over their love of jellyfish at the local aquarium where they met. One day, Ludwig suddenly leaves without a trace. What happens when they are suddenly reunited after years of separation? Hatred and guilt? Or love and forgiveness? (Rated M for language and future adult-ish scenes)
1. Chapter 1: Jellyfish

Hello everyone! This is my first actual long fic I'm doing! Now I'm no professional, so I'm not exactly looking for criticism. Just read and enjoy basically! (like seriously, this took me like 4 days to start writing this baby D':)

ps: I drew the cover photo myself and you can view a larger pic of it here: art/AtJ-fanfic-cover-photo-467450535?ga_submit_new=10%253A1405143370

pps: I will be probably writing some mature scenes in future chapers, and I will give warning beforehand if there is any in the chapter

ppps: Chapter updating will probably go relatively slow, but I will post a new chapter as soon as I can

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Jellyfish

Jellyfish. Confined in their glass cage, aimlessly floating without reason, restricted from being free from their walls. Also yet, maybe not. Such graceful beings, without worry, they float. They understand tranquility and are at peace. They do not worry, nor do they have guilt. They do not remorse about wanting to be free. They do not cry. They love the life given to them. Under the jellyfish's glow, so can you, and that's why Jellyfish are so beautiful...

* * *

A young boy, barely eight years old, carefully peeked over a railing, his gaze fixed on the view ahead. A smile grew on the boys face as he watched ahead. Before him was a pane of thick glass, a cage filled with none other than his favorite animal; Jellyfish. On cautious tip-toes he gazed upon the graceful creatures as they floated around, giving off a beautiful blue glow that glimmered into the boy's eyes. The boy grinned ear-to-ear, slightly tilting his head in awe. Sure, there were many other fish in the aquarium to look at, but the boy only insisted on only seeing the jellyfish.

His brother, almost two years older came over to the boy, leaning on the railing beside him. "So Feliciano," he said with a grin, "You like the jellyfish?"

Feliciano nodded quickly and looked over at his brother. "Yeah, Romano! They're so pretty!" he giggled a little, "They make me feel really happy!"

Romano shrugged. "Whatever you say." He stood up straight. "Hey, I'm going to the shark exhibit. Wanna come?"

Feliciano quickly shook his head. "Can I stay here, brother?"

"I guess." Romano turned around. "When you're done here, meet me at the sharks, okay?"

"Got it." Feliciano agreed, his sight never leaving the jellyfish.

Feliciano was the youngest of the Vargas brothers, Romano being two years older. Having lost their parents when they were young, the two live with their grandfather, whom they just call Grandpa Roma. Feliciano was a spunky child, definitely the wilder of the pair. Everywhere he went, he always had that grin on his face, bouncing and playing as he walked with a spring in his step. Romano on the other hand was almost the opposite. He isn't one to be bouncing around and laughing, but his lack of expression made up for the protectiveness he has of his brother. The two might not seem to get along very well, but in truth, they are almost inseparable.

With Romano gone now, Feliciano continued to stare in awe at the jellyfish before him, not noticing a figure leaning on the railing next to him. Feliciano sighed gently and rested his chin on the railing. "They're so pretty." He said in a soft whisper, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"I agree." responded an unfamiliar voice. Feliciano darted his gaze to see a boy, around his age, leaning on the rail next to him. The boy had light blonde hair, lighter than the sun, and eyes as blue as the sky. He looked over from the jellyfish to Feliciano and grinned. "They are very pretty."

Feliciano grinned back and giggled. "Yeah, they are!"

The boy smiled and nodded to Feliciano. "My name's Ludwig. What's yours?"

"Feliciano." He said cheerily. "You can just call me Feli."

"Nice to meet you, Feli." Ludwig said with a small smile.

Little did they know, that would be the start of a friendship. Everyday since then, Feliciano would dash from his home three blocks away to the aquarium and meet Ludwig there. There they would chat about the jellyfish and tell jokes to each other. A friendship blossomed between them. Almost everyday since then, Feliciano would run to see Ludwig standing there, a grin on his face as he stood in front of the jellyfish exhibit. If only they cherished the time they spent together.

It was two years after they met. Feli was now ten, along with Ludwig. Feliciano dashed from his house, his jellyfish necklace bouncing around his neck with each stride. Quickly, he entered the aquarium like he did everyday. He walked quickly to the jellyfish exhibit only to find Ludwig wasn't there. Feli sighed and shrugged. Ludwig was sometimes late because he got caught up in his homeschooling or his brother needed help around the apartment the two shared. He leaned on the railing in front of the exhibit, gazing upon those same jellyfish, still as beautiful as ever. He turned and leaned his back and elbows on the railing (now tall enough to reach it fully) staring out among the people who walked around in the aquarium.

After standing for ten minutes, Feli sat down on the floor and waited. And waited. And waited. Surely Ludwig couldn't of forgotten? He always shows up! Feli decided to wait as long as it took for him.

Slowly, the aquarium cleared of it's customers and there sat Feli, still waiting for the five hours he sat there. A woman who worked for the aquarium came over to the waiting boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but the aquarium is closing. Please leave."

Feli blinked. He's waited this long and Ludwig never showed? "R-right. I'm sorry." Feliciano said as he stood. He walked his a lowered head to the exit.

He walked home, telling his brother sorry for being out so long and worrying their grandfather.

Day after day though, Feliciano went back to the aquarium only to find Ludwig wasn't there. Days turned into months. Months turned into years. Eventually Feliciano had given up. Everyday he walked back the aquarium to and from school, he'd stare at it with angry eyes, deciding to never step foot in the damn place ever again.


	2. Chapter 2: Sadness and Nostalgia

Ah yes, chapter 2! I went on a major typing spree wowwww

* * *

chapter 2: Sadness and Nostalgia

* * *

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig by the hand, quickly trotting with the other boy behind him in the aquarium hallways. "I've got to show you the octopi! Sure, they're not as pretty as the jellyfish, but they're still a pretty cool sight!" He said as he dashed down the glass staircase of the aquarium.

Ludwig blinked and shook his head as he followed behind Feliciano. "W-wait, Feli. There's something I have to tell yo-"

"They're big and squishy looking and they can even open up a jar! Cool, right!?" Feliciano said, not giving Ludwig any attention at all. "There's even like five of them!"

"Feli, I-"

"And they're so red too!"

"Feli-"

"They can even change color!"

"Feliciano-"

"With their eight legs an-"

Ludwig frowned and suddenly darted still, making Feli bolt backwards. Feliciano quickly balanced himself and turned around, looking up to his best friend with confusion. Ludwig had a straight, angry look to his face, his eyes avoiding the smaller boy's.

"W-what is it?" Feliciano asked timidly, tilting his head to the side. "You don't want to see the octopi?"

Ludwig stayed quiet, standing there looking down at the tiled aquarium floor with an almost depressed look on his face. "It's not that." He said suddenly.

"Okay…" Feliciano said quietly, his eyebrows pushing in and up in confusion. "Do you want to see another fish then?"

"No I-…" Ludwig cut himself off. He sighed and glanced up at his friend. "It's just...I-I...Uh.."

"What is it?" Feli said with concern.

"I have to...uh...well…"

"Ludwig?"

"I have to…"

"You have to what?"

"My family...I-"

"What is it, Lud?"

Ludwig let out a long sigh, darting his gaze away from Feli. "I have to use the bathroom." He mumbled, suddenly changing the subject.

Feli frowned, knowing he was hiding something. "Oh...okay then. Let's go there and then we'll go see the octopi, okay?"

Ludwig nodded and Feli grinned. They started walking once again with Feli leading as he held the blonde boy's hand.

Ludwig bit his lip and looked away from the boy in front of him, stuffing his other hand in his pants pocket, frowning to himself in anger at himself. "Why?" He thought. "Why can't I tell him I'm leaving…?"

* * *

Grown hands grabbed onto a plate and brought it to a sink, scrubbing the leftover bits on the plate off. When the plate was clean, the owner of the hands placed it on a drying rack near the sink. A man in his early twenties stood up straight and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm, letting out a long, exhausted sigh.

"The dishes done?" asked a male's voice with a thick Italian accent in an adjacent room.

"Yup." Replied the first man as he grabbed a towel to dry his hands.

The second man leaned around a wall's corner, looking at the first man. "Okay brother, you can be done for today. Go ahead home. I'll close the shop, 'kay Feliciano?"

"Okay. Thanks, Romano." said Feliciano as he took his apron off over his head and folded it. Romano nodded and went back around the corner, leaving Feliciano alone in a kitchen of a cafe. He sighed and placed the folded apron on the counter for the next day. He grabbed a bag in front of the back exit and slung the strap over his shoulder, also grabbing an umbrella that leaned in the corner next to the door. He reached forward and opened the door, walking out and shutting it behind him with his foot. He carefully opened the umbrella and raised it over his head. A gentle rain was sprinkling, tiny raindrops bouncing on the roof of the umbrella. Feliciano began walking at a slow pace. It was dark out, but street lights lit the sidewalk so the man could easily see the path in front of him.

Feliciano grew to be 5'8" with wild reddish-brown hair that flipped out and curled as it always did. He was thin, but not too thin. His face was almost sunken in, though. Bags hung darkly under his eyes, giving a dull look to his face. He looked like he had been through hell and back with such a dark expression as well.

He clenched his fist around the handle of his black umbrella as we strolled slowly in the dim streets. Raindrops pattered on the roof of his umbrella, the pace slowly starting to quicken, and what seemed out of nowhere, the rain started to downpour onto the man. Sunken eyes widened in shock to the sudden burst of rain, thunder following not long after. Feliciano clung onto his umbrella as he began to sprint on the sidewalk, umbrella still in hand. Wind picked up pace and turned into wild weather. Feliciano panicked, looking frantically searching for a shelter to house him until the rain subsided. He looked forward to the left. A bakery? He ran as quickly as he could to it, only to find that it had a 'closed' sign in the window. He grunted in frustration as he continued to run down the sidewalk. Dammit! Why wasn't there any shelter? He thought angrily. He glanced momentarily to the right, across the street. There sat the old building with a billboard in front with a fish and the words "St. Roman's City Aquarium: Open!" written in bolded letters. He blinked and suddenly stopped running to stop and stare at the building. His curious expression he had was quickly changed to anger. He lowered his umbrella and rain poured on the man, his red-brown hair darkening in color.

"Shit." He said in a breathy sigh, looking away. Lighting struck and thunder rolled, sending the Italian into a panic. "Fine! Whatever! I'll only stay until it clears up a little."

Feliciano dashed across the vacant street towards the building, past the parking lot into the entrance. He pushed open the door, only turning around for a split second to close his umbrella before stepping inside. The door closed behind him with a small thud as he stood there, looking up and around the tall entrance to the aquarium he once loved so much. He took a step forward as he was caught in awe.

"It hasn't changed a bit, huh?" He whispered to himself. He grinned slightly and started walking forwards towards the glass steps up to the second level, just as he did that many years ago. The entire place seemed empty. The workers were probably in the back room, I mean who would want to go to the aquarium during a thunderstorm at night like this? Feliciano could be the only one here for all he knew.  
He reached the top of the steps and looked up from his feet. There stood a directory sign that had words and arrows pointing towards the direction where a specific animal was. And there is was: the sign in the middle, an arrow pointing to the right, in bolded red letters, it said "Jellyfish exhibit." Feliciano suddenly was dumbfounded, feeling the years of anger and pain bottling up within him again from seeing that damned sign. He bit his lip and looked away in pure rage. he clenched the umbrella he still held and frowned.

"I don't want to even think about going there." He mumbled quietly to himself. "Never again…"

He turned left and started walking in the opposite direction from the jellyfish.

He watched the various sea fish with boredom, everything not being quite exciting. He didn't realise though that the aquarium was built in an oval, so if he started at the left side, he'd end up at the right.

He strolled through the many exhibits of the aquarium, looking at the many varieties of marine life with almost a sense of boredom. He wasn't too intrigued at the fish, or the sharks, or anything for that matter. Nothing really seemed interesting to him. The only thing that seemed relatively interesting was off limits to Feliciano, not even wanting to step near the jellyfish exhibit.

Time passed, thunder still rolled outside, and the Italian made his way around a corner. A familiar glow shined a familiar shade of blue, highlighting the interior around it. There, in the wall, was a thick pane of glass, and in front of it; a metal bar to keep people away from it. The room was darker that the others, one of the only source of lights being the glow from the large tank on the back wall. Behind the worn bars and thick glass held an almost long forgotten sight to Feliciano: the jellyfish exhibit.

Feliciano was dumbfounded. How did he end up here of all places? He was sure he went in the opposite direction of the jellies! He stared with a shocked look to his face before looking away and shaking his head.

"Why this…?" he mumbled angrily to himself. He sighed and looked back up towards the exhibit. His eyes shown with the brightness of a child's as he gazed at the jellyfish from afar. Curiosity made him step forward, closer and closer to the exhibit until he actually reached the bars, his eyes never leaving sight of the beautiful creatures. It was like he rewinded years and years worth of his life, having a sudden feeling of nostalgia and happiness, even just for a minute. A smile even made his way to his lips, and tears even watered up in his eyes. He was even too intrigued at the jellyfish to notice the footsteps behind him.

"Still love these jellyfish even after all these years, huh?" sounded an ominous, deep voice behind Feliciano.

Feliciano blinked from confusion. He turned around to see who was speaking to him

"Wait...who said tha-"

Feliciano dropped his umbrella to the floor with a clang.


	3. Chapter 3: Please Don't Leave Me Again

AYYY CHAPTER 3! man I'm actually getting somewhere with this!

(Oh! If you didn't already catch on, each chapter will start out with a flash back fyi)

So sorry for a late update! (been sorta busy!)

Alrighty! Onto Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Please don't leave me again

* * *

"You need to get over him, Feliciano!" yelled an angered Romano. A young Feliciano was curled on his bed in his room, his door tightly locked. Bangs from fists thudded from his door. "Feliciano! Please! At least let me in or something!" Romano cried behind his brother's locked door.

Clenched fists grasped onto blankets, loud cries filled the room. Feliciano wept wildly, his eyes red from tears. He breathed erratically in short breaths as he wept.

"No!" Feli cried. "I want to be alone!"

Romano frowned and banged his fist on the door again. "Please, Feli! I just want to help you!"

"Go away!"

Romano sighed and leaned his forehead on the door. he closed his eyes and laid an open palm on the door. "Feli…" Romano started in a quiet, concerned voice. "...Please… I just want to see you smile again. It's been three months and you're still like this." He clenched his jaw. "Feli, I just want you to be happy again…"

There was a moment of silence before Feli took a deep breath and sat up straight, looking towards the door. "But he made me happy, Romano." He spoke gently, "Because...I-I...I loved him."

* * *

A clang hit the tiled floor from Feliciano's umbrella, echoing throughout the halls of the aquarium, then suddenly silence. Feliciano's face drained of all color, leaving him pale and shocked. The sight before him made his mind completely blank. He leaned back on the railing in front of the jellyfish exhibit.

"Hello Feliciano." said the voice in a low-toned, quiet voice. There, stood Ludwig, now 5'11", muscular with a strong jaw, and bulky. He had straight face, obviously hiding his emotions. "It's been a while, huh?"

'L-Ludwig!? But he left! Why is he here now!? How is he here!? Where did he go!? How I even respond!?' Feliciano thought, his head now rushing with questions.

Ludwig sighed and looked away. "Feliciano...I-I...I know it's shocking to see me now. I know you have a lot of questions, and I know it's so sudden." He began twiddling his thumbs. "And if you want me gone...then so be it. I just wanted t-"

Suddenly Feliciano dashed forward, wrapping his arms around Ludwig, pushing his face in the man's chest.

Ludwig was caught off guard and was frozen, his arms now stagnant at his sides. His mouth was open in shock and he looked down at the smaller man still hugging him. "F-Felici-"

"You came back." Feliciano mumbled into Ludwig's chest. "You finally came back." He hugged tighter.

Ludwig pursed his lips together and nodded. "Y-Yeah… I did." He raised his arms and put them around Feli. He hugged back and held his old friend once again, after all these years. He put his nose in his hair, slightly taking in the scent of the Italian.

The tank behind them glowed, silhouetting them as they held each other. Time stood still. Two friends finally reunited after years and years of sudden separation. It was like time never past, like the two were still children, running around and playing at the aquarium, never getting sick of one another. Feliciano clenched onto the fabric of Ludwig's shirt, tearing up. Years he's waited to see him again. Years of pain and sadness. Years of loneliness and never said goodbyes. Years of...wait… Why was he back? Is this some stupid joke!? Gone all those years without a single goodbye or a letter or anything!?

Feliciano's eyes shot open, quickly taking a step back and pushing the blonde's chest away from him with open palms.

"F-Feli?"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Feliciano shouted, fists clenched.

"Feliciano…?"

"You left! You _fucking_ left me!"

"Feliciano, please!"

"Shut the fuck up! You left me all alone!"

"I can explai-"  
"Explain the _years _if shit I went through because of you!?" Feliciano scoffed and shook his head. "You were my only friend. You left me. I had a shit life after that. You come back willy nilly and expect me to forgive you!?"

"Felici-"

"You left me! I waited for you!" He growled, beginning to tear up. "I waited years and years for you! I was so sad and confused! I was left with nothing but my fucking brother and my dying grandpa! I trusted you! I trusted you and you left me!"

Ludwig stepped forward, suddenly wrapping his arms around the smaller man, holding him. Feliciano flailed and kicked.

"Let me go! Ludwig, let go of me!"

"I'm so sorry." Ludwig said quietly, his voice shaky. "I'm so sorry, Feliciano…"

Feliciano stopped kicking and blinked up at the man. "Like an 'I'm sorry' is going to change anything!"

Ludwig shook his head. "I know…" He took in a deep breath. "Feli, I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done. I didn't tell you I was moving to Germany." He said, tears cascading down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I left you alone with nothing but your family. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I sincerely am. I know apologizing won't do anything, but I don't know what else to offer."

Feliciano watched as Ludwig began to break down

"You weren't the only one living in sadness. I've been through the guilt of leaving you, the loneliness of having to leave my best friend. I've been through shit too. We both have." He sighed. "But I'm here now. I came back finally. I'm not expecting you to forgive me for the shit I did. I don't expect us to suddenly be friends again. I came back here to see the jellyfish again, to see you again, to see your smile and that sparkle in your eye. I wanted to see that boy I was friends with so long ago, and to tell him how sorry I am."

Feliciano blinked, tears streaming out his eyes. "L-ludwig…"

Ludwig sighed and released the hug, stepping back and sticking his hand in his pockets. "Well, It's obvious you don't want me here." He said, beginning to turn around. "Good-bye, Feliciano."

Feli blinked and shook his head, stepping forward to grasp the back of Ludwig's arm. Ludwig paused, looking over his shoulder at the Italian. Feliciano's head lowered, looking away from the man.

"Don't leave me again, idiot." Feli said with a pout.

Ludwig smiled, turning around to look down at Feli. "Feli…" he paused. "I-I mean Felician-"

"You can call me Feli."

"Feli…"

"Stay." Feliciano said quietly. "Please don't leave me again…"

Ludwig tilted his head and grinned, pulling Feliciano in for a hug. "I will never even dream of leaving you again."

Feliciano let out a cry as he was held, years and years of pain being let out into cries that echoed in the hallways of the aquarium. Luckily, Ludwig was finally there to comfort him.


End file.
